The Fine Line
by BOOMbbyxx
Summary: A love story between two unlikely characters.


**Disclaimer:** I own everything. LOL jk, I don't own the characters. x)

**SIDENOTE: **This is taken place a couple of months after Elena's parent's death meaning she hasn't met the Salvatore brothers yet. Honestly, I'm not sure if they're going to be in this story. So don't get any hopes up.

Please be gentle, heh. I haven't written in a while. But it'll get better though, I promise. It's going to be a couple of chapters, maybe a lot, I'm not sure yet. Please R & R. Thank you!

* * *

"_That's_ the house?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It's_ small_."

"No, it's _cute_."

A small whimper escaped from Elena Gilbert's lips as she curled herself up tighter in her seat. Her eyes fluttered open as her dreams were drowned out by the sounds of her brother and aunt arguing. In a drowsy like state she sat up in the passenger seat. Elena looked at her phone and saw multiple texts from both Bonnie and Caroline. Did she really just sleep the entire car ride? The sixteen year old let out a yawn which caught both Jenna and Jeremy's attention. They stopped arguing for a second.

"Wakey wakey sleepy snore-fest." Jeremy teased as he shoved his sister's shoulder from behind.

"Shut up, Jeremy." She swatted his hand away. Elena was too tired to deal with her younger brother's antics. Jenna made a quick right turn into a driveway and Elena looked up to see the _small_ and _cute_ house that they were going to reside in. Compared to the house they lived in back in Mystic Falls, it wasn't _that_ much smaller. It was kind of cute despite the horrible paint job. And it supposedly came with a over-ground pool in the backyard. So far, Elena wasn't complaining. Mystic Falls would forever be her first home but she could definitely see herself living in Lima, Ohio as well.

The black SVU suddenly came to a halt. Elena began texting back Bonnie as she heard the engine die out. Without the air condition on anymore she could feel the Ohio sun rays begin to warm up the leather interior of the car. The brunette sent a simple text about how she didn't die in a horrible car crash before pulling her hair into a ponytail. Jeremy mumbled something about needing to take a piss before jumping out of the car and into the house. Elena felt slow compared to how fast everything else around her was going. Aunt Jenna already had two boxes outside the front of the house and working on the third while Jeremy was already _inside_ the _house._ Then there was Elena. Still in the car, doing nothing.

"You mind helping, Elena?" It took a few seconds for the words to process in Elena's mind, maybe as an aftereffect for having slept for so long, but before she knew it she was out of the car and grabbing whatever she could and bringing it inside. The place definitely looked a lot better inside then it did out. The U-haul truck wouldn't arrive till the next day with all their furniture so the residence looked empty. But it looked comfy at the same time. She set her box of personal belongings at the foot of the stairs, taking in her surroundings. It smelt a bit weird for her liking. As Jeremy jumped down the flight of stairs, Elena wondered if Jeremy was the source of the stench. She wouldn't be surprise.

"I'm going for a walk. Check out the new town, y'know." Jeremy declared as he dug into one of the boxes Jenna had just brought in and took out his walkman.

"Be home before dark." Jenna seemed too caught up in her own thoughts to sound demanding. Jeremy just waved his hand in the air as he slid his headphones over his ears and disappeared out the door. Elena grabbed her messenger bag, looking inside to make sure her essentials were all in place - cell phone, wallet, diary, etc. A walk around the neighborhood to get to know the place she was going to be living in for god knows how long sounded pretty good to her. Elena opened her mouth to state her own exit but Aunt Jenna won over her to the punch. "Elena, I need you to do me a favor." Jenna took a second out of her time unpacking to go over to her purse that was hanging on the front door's doorknob.

Elena let out a sigh, wanting to protest but didn't want to upset her aunt already in the first ten minutes of their arrival. Biting her tongue, she gripped onto her bag after slinging it over her shoulder, awaiting for a command.

"I need you to bring these papers to the school. They're due today and I don't have any time at all to go over there myself." A couple of crumpled up papers were forced into Elena's hands. She took a second to glance at them and just saw "Registration Forms" at the top. That pretty much answered the next question Elena was planning on asking. Elena dragged the thought of having to go to a new school during the middle of the first semester of junior year. It had only been a couple of hours since she last saw her friends for when they gave their last goodbyes but she already missed them. If her laptop wasn't in the U-haul truck she'd be skyping with them that very moment. God, she even missed Matt. His goodbye hug was the warmest and most genuine of them all. Elena swore one of the texts she got from Bonnie said something about Matt crying after she left. Elena was going to miss those puppy dog eyes. She didn't even realize she had drifted off into a daydream.

"Elena? Sweetie, please." Her expression changed with realization. She pursed her lips together and nodded her head.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. It's only a couple of streets away, right?" Elena needed the walk. Her legs were probably filled with blood clots from sitting down for seven hours straight. Jenna pointed to the school's address on the paper then in the direction in which it lied. Elena stuffed the papers into her messenger bag before exiting the household. The humidity hitting her face like a wave. Elena tighten her ponytail and rolled up her long sleeved shirt up to her elbows. Ohio in November definitely was nothing like Virginia in November. This was going to take some days getting used to.

* * *

"Alright Miss. Gilbert, you and your brother are all set. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks." A fake smile preached her lips as she held onto her new schedule, dreading for the next twenty four hours. This would be the part where she started to complain. But with Aunt Jenna worrying about everything settling in, Jeremy probably already made friends with some druggies and was off getting high and with no friends around, she had no one to listen to her complain. There was no point in doing so if there was no one to listen. As soon as Elena turned her back on the secretary her smile drew into a frown. Jenna just _had_ to find a new job. And in all places Ohio. Nothing happens in Ohio. In her walk to the school she passed nothing but a barber shop, an ice cream shop and more houses. It was boring.

The bell rang and just like a chain reaction all the classroom doors swung open and herds of teenagers came rushing through. Feeling like a puppy dog in a heard of wolves Elena pressed her back against the wall to stay out of everybody's way. The last thing she needed was a bad first couldn't imagine being called 'new-girl-who-gets-in-everybody's-way' for the rest of the school year. Being called just the new girl seemed horrible enough. Elena dug into her bag in desperate need of her phone. A friend in all that madness sounded good to her. Fishing out all her belongings before finding it at the very bottom, she felt a sudden force crash into her making all her things go skidding against the hallway floor._ Great. _No one even seemed to notice. The crowded hallway filled with people going in and out with just one mission in their mind: get to the next class. Elena crouched down and manged to get a few things but there was too many people and she was afraid of getting stepped on. Giving up, Elena stood back up. Throwing whatever she gathered into her bag she huffed as the bell rang once again. After making sure everything was put into place, she looked up and saw that everyone else was gone. Elena was pretty sure her school didn't react like so. Then again McKinley High seemed to have double the students Elena's Mystic Falls High did.

Elena Gilbert was known to stop a person in their tracks. Her presence was meant to catch people's attention. Even after her parents died and her bubbly and outgoing personality toned down she was still one of the most popular people in her high school. Not even. Most popular person in her _town. _Now, not one single person bothered to glance at her, let alone help her pick up her things. Elena didn't like the newness of everything. To her, it was like she was on a different planet. It wasn't at all because she needed the attention from others to live but to not have everyone looking at her for once it felt different. She had yet to decide if that was a good different or not.

All Elena wanted do to at that moment was get the hell out of there before another stampede attack occurred. Hugging herself tightly she made a beeline towards the main entrance. Her converse squeaking loudly against the floor made her the loudest thing in that quiet hallway.

"Hey!"

Make that the second loudest thing. A sudden yell caused Elena to jump. Her heart pounded against her rib cage as she turned around. She didn't even officially start school yet and she was already in trouble? Elena turned to the sight of a tall fellow rushing towards her. The site in itself was scary on it's own. Elena stood with her mouth agape as she looked up at the boy. She suddenly felt vertically challenged at her own height of five foot six. The boy that stood in front of Elena had at least a good foot - or six - on her. Her eyes widen. They definitely didn't have tall boys like that back in Mystic Falls.

"Um are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." He spoke.

Elena blinked before realizing she had been holding her breath that entire time. Shaking her head as she looked away, the color in her skin coming back to life, she crossed glances with the boy once more. "Sorry, sorry." Elena closed her eyes for a couple of seconds as she pulled herself together. She was Elena Gilbert. This was going to be her new life. She needed to make a good first impression. After sighing pleasantly, she smiled.

His eyebrow was cocked as he studied the girl. Instantly he knew the girl was new for Lima was a small town and he pretty much knew everyone. And if by the way she was acting didn't give away that she was new, then nothing did. Once she smiled though, Finn couldn't help but smile back. "You dropped this." Finn held out her green diary. Elena stared in amazement at what was before her eyes. How could she forget about her diary? The most important thing to her and she was going to leave it to rot on the hallway floor? Elena zoned out far enough and unable to hear Finn's story about how it landed by his feet and he waited till everyone left yadda ya. "You're doing that ghost look again." He queried.

Her eyes drifted away from her precious back to the guy's face. Noting that he was a handsome fellow. You know, if your into that whole sweet, American boy feel. Elena manged to stumble her words out after a few moments of silence. "Thank you." She chuckled out of embarrassment and grabbed it from him, hugging it tightly against her chest. Her eyes glanced down to her feet.

"No big." He shrugged effortlessly as his hand found its way into his jeans' pocket. And so began the awkward silence. Finn looked down at the girl then whistled a small tune as his eyes glanced other places. "So... I guess I'll be seeing you?"

"Elena."

Finn's eyebrows furried together. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know French."

Elena's head lifted up with a bright smile on her face. She couldn't help but laugh as well. Genuinely laugh. The first real laugh and smile she produced since she had arrived there.

"Did I say something funny?" Finn was very much confused right now but couldn't help but smile himself. He felt like he _had_ to smile in front of her.

"It's my name. E-l-e-n-a." She smirked as she cocked her head to the side. The Elena Gilbert that everyone knew and loved back in Mystic Falls had finally arrived in Lima, Ohio.

"Oh. Cool." He looked away nervously, still smiling though. "I'm Finn. Like shark fin. But with two n's." Finn looked back and saw Elena still smiling. His smile only grew from there. Elena didn't even bother to ask why he talking to her instead of in being in class. Honestly, Finn didn't even know the answer to that. "Can I walk you to class or something?" Oh Finn. Always the chivalrous gentleman.

Elena's smile dimmed down. For a moment she actually wanted to be in school but reminded herself that she didn't start classes yet. Her phone vibrated and she saw a text from Jenna about diner was being served. In Aunt Jenna talk that just meant the Chinese food delivery man had arrived. "I'm going to have to take a rain check on that." She slowly walked back to the front entrance. "See you around Finn with two n's." She turned around on her heels and walked out the door. A goofy smile plastered her face. She had to deal with Jenna and Jeremy's teasing for the rest of the night about why she couldn't stop smiling but she didn't mind. The fact that she couldn't wait to start her life as a McKinley High student was the only thing she was looking forward to.

* * *

**i hope you all enjoyed reading that piece of crap -_- they'll get better i swear. especially when tvd returns, my elena muse will be through the roof so please be patient with me.** thank you for your time 3


End file.
